En mi corazón viviras
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Hiei esta muriendo en los brazos de Hiei... si quieren saber mas ya saben que hacer y no se olviden de los comentaris, amenazas o palmaditas en la espalda


**En mi corazón vivirás.**  
(Yu Yu Hakusho) (HieixKurama)

**Como me apena,  
El verte llorar,   
Toma mi mano,  
Siéntela**

Kurama derramaba gran cantidad de lagrimas, el amor de su vida se encontraba en sus brazos, bañada en un mar de su sangre.  
-Ku-rama –llamo con un hilo de voz, no Hiei no podía morir, no lo podía dejar solo, no de este modo –N-no llo-re-s.  
Kurama no pudo contenerse y sollozo aun mas, Hiei levanto su mano para tomar la de Kurama, este la presiono con fuerza, como intentando alejar a Hiei de la inevitable…

Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa,  
No llores mas aquí estoy.

-Hiei… -sollozo Kurama -¿Por qué?  
-N-no iba a… d-de-jar q-que t-te las-ti-ma-ran. 

Frágil te ves,  
Dulce y sensual,  
Quiero abrazarte y te pretejeré.

La pequeña figura oscura, estaba envuelta en los protectores y calidos brazos de aquel al que amo, desde el momento en que lo conoció, ahora que al fin eran uno, estaba muriendo, todo por pretejer lo que era mas preciado que el aire mismo para el pequeño Youkai, entre sus brazos se sentía tan bien, tan a salvo, solo en ese lugar los recuerdos de su infancia no lo atormentaban y sabia que esta seria la ultima vez que lo sentiría.

Esta fusión es irrompible,  
No llores más,  
Aquí estoy.

El joven de ojos rojos, los cerro, dejándose llevar por la dulce sensación que era estar con el, su otra mitad, al que había estado buscando desde siempre, del que jamás deseaba separarse, pero que ahora… Solo abrió los ojos al sentir las frías gotas que caían sobre su rostro, le dolía ver aquellas esmeraldas nubladas por las lágrimas, no quería que siguiera sufriendo, no de este modo, no por el.

¡En mi corazón tú vivirás!  
Desde hoy sea,  
Y para siempre amor.

-Ku-ra… ma… –lo llamo, su voz apenas un susurro en sus labios –N-no qui… ero q-que su… fras…   
-Hiei… Por favor no hables, descansa.  
-Q-quiero q-que… T-te e-ena-m-mo-res d-de n-nu-e-vo…  
Kurama negó con la cabeza rápidamente, ¿Cómo le podía pedir tal cosa? ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que podría olvidarle, El ya era parte de su vida, de su corazón, de su alma, de su misma esencia, olvidarlo seria imposible, seria como intentar olvidarse de respirar y de la vida misma, El pequeño Jagashin viviría para siempre en su corazón y nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo.

En mi corazón,  
No importa que dirán,  
Dentro de mí estarás,   
Siempre.

-Hiei, ¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso? –le dijo con voz lastimera –Tu eres lo mas valioso en mi vida y por nada podría olvidarte –Hiei le sonrió complacido, sabia que SU Kitsune siempre lo amaría sin importar nada, ni lo que las personas le dijeran, el seria suyo por toda la eternidad y mas.

No pueden entender,  
Nuestro entender,  
Ni confiaran,  
En nuestro proceder,  
Se que hay diferencias,  
Más por dentro,  
Somos iguales tú y yo.

A pesar de que Kurama y el eran uno desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, el aun no entendía, ¿Por qué una criatura tan perfecta y hermosa le amaba, ¡A el! El niño prohibido.

Dos seres tan diferentes como el día los es de la noche y aun así iguales, a pesar de sus diferencias.

En mi corazón,   
Tú vivirás,  
Desde hoy será,  
Y para siempre amor.

Un recuerdo revivió en la mente del Jagashin, el recuerdo de su primer beso y de la tímida declaración de Kurama.

No escuches ya más,  
Que pueden saber (Que pueden saber)  
Si nos queremos mañana y hoy,  
Entenderán,  
Lo sé.

Hiei cerro los ojos nuevamente, el momento de su partida estaba cerca, lo podía sentir y tenia miedo, si tenia miedo de dejar lo mas valioso que tenia.

Tal vez el destino,  
Te hará pensar (Te hará pensar)  
Mas la soledad,  
Tendrás que aguantar,   
Entenderán  
Lo sé

Hiei dio su última exhalación, entregando su último aliento ala persona que amaba en un dulce beso… Su último adiós.  
-¡HIEI! –grito Kurama –Hiei –ahora las lagrimas corrían incontrolables como cascada por su bello rostro de porcelana, los pequeños espasmos del llanto, hacían subir y bajar su pecho.  
Su primer y único amor… Había muerto…   
Dejándolo solo… Para siempre.

Lo haremos muy juntos,  
Pues en mi corazón,  
Créeme que tú vivirás,  
Estarás dentro de mí  
Hoy y para siempre amor.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la muerte de Hiei, Kurama ya no era el mismo y eso se podía ver a simple vista, las brillantes esmeraldas, una vez llenas de vida y alegría, ahora estaban opacas y tristes, ya no reflejaban aquel brillo característico de el, ese brillo que conquisto a mas de uno se había desvanecido, era como si la vida misma se hubiese ido de ellos.  
A pesar de que todos le habían dicho que se olvidara de Hiei, que siguiera con su vida, el simplemente no podía, ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo vivir sin la parte mas importante de su ser? ¿Cómo vivir sin su corazón?

Tu, en mi corazón (Si, en mi corazón)  
No importan que dirán (No sufras más)   
Dentro de mí estarás, estarás siempre,   
Siempre.

Kurama se encontraba en su habitación, recostada en su cama, mirando el techo...  
-Kurama… -Kurama abrió los ojos al máximo y se incorporo rápidamente, encontrándose con una pequeña figura oscura translucida.  
-Hiei –los ojos de Kurama comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, no podía creer lo que tenia enfrente de sus ojos.   
-Kurama… por favor… Despierta…  
-¿Despertar? –repitió Kurama, despertar, pero si no estaba dormido -¿De que hablas Hiei?  
-Por favor Kurama –los ojos escarlata reflejaban gran dolor y sufrimiento –Regresa a mi…  
-Hiei yo…   
En ese momento lo recordó… El… había… Perdido el conocimiento en la batalla y fue cuando… Hiei…

Aquí siempre,  
Para ti estaré siempre,  
Sólo mira a tu lado,  
Sólo mira a tu lado,  
Sólo mira a tu lado,   
Yo estaré siempre.

Kurama abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba en su cama, Hiei a su lado sosteniéndole la mano ente las suyas.  
-Hiei –Kurama se lanzo a sus brazos mientras lloraba.  
-Kurama… ¿Estas bien?  
-Ahora que estoy contigo si.  
-Yo siempre estaré para ti.

Hiei beso a Kurama apasionadamente, acomodándose encima de él y comenzó a desvestirlo, disfrutando el uno del otro, asta la liberación final.  
Después se abrazaron y así se durmieron.

Fin… 

Lizerg-chan: ¿Qué les pareció?   
YoukoSaiyo: Muy cursi y raro.  
Lizerg-chan: Bueno disculpa es mi primer fiction de este tipo y no es lo que se llamaría una obra literaria.  
YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Ninguno de tus fiction es una obra literaria.  
Lizerg-chan: ¬¬  
YoukoSaiyo: ¿Por qué me miras así, si es la verdad   
Lizerg-chan: Aun no termino de escribir el fiction del Kedakaki Eien No Inori…  
YoukoSaiyo: ¿Y?  
Lizerg-chan: Que ahí me las vas a pagar.  
YoukoSaiyo: Te-o-di-o.   
Lizerg-chan: Bueno, eso ya no es novedad.   
YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬  
Lizerg-chan: Bueno nos veremos pronto, Sayonara, Bye, Bye.


End file.
